Bad Little Boy
by ScarletSutcliff
Summary: This starts off as Marceline's story in the Adventure Time episode "Bad Little Boy" then I take my turn on it and BOOM! Love triangle. Let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Cake shouted encouragements to Fionna as she skillfully practiced her ax wielding. Slice. She made a clean cut right through the center of the apple resting on BMO's head. She shot back a thumbs up of approval.

"Oh, nice throw!" Cake called approvingly. Fionna turned to face her.

"Thanks," She panted, still a little breathless from her training, "I've gotta do _something_ today."

"What about Gumball's mission we went on this morning? Delivering daisy chains to the fluffy people not enough for you?" Cake teased, playfully flicking her tail back and forth. Fionna groaned.

"Sometimes Gumball's missions can be so," she looked away, "lame." She threw her other ax into a quite startled Prince Gumball. Fionna and Cake gasped simultaneously. Gumball looked unhurt but his pink locks spit in two at the top.

"Oh my, you almost scraunked up my dome piece," Gumball licked his thumb and pinched his bangs back together. He smiled. "Boy have I got a treat for you two," Gumball skipped towards them, holding a tray of sweets, "The fluffy people and I baked these in appreciation for the mission you've completed." He held the gooey looking pastries out to Fionna. "There crème puffs, try one" Fionna racked her brain for an excuse.

"Uh… I'd love to but… maybe later," She smiled sympathetically. It's not that she didn't think that they would be delicious; she had just never really been one for sweets. A loud bang interrupted there rather awkward conversation.

"What was that?" Fionna hushed. Something quickly spun her towards the pink prince. She gasped, noticing that all of the crème puffs had disappeared. Gumball moaned sadly. Another bang erupted from the treetop.

"Something's on the roof, come on!" She turned to Cake, who crossed her arms in protest.

"I'm not going out there," She sassed, "it's wet." Fionna turned her attention to Gumball whose face instantly scrunched up in anxiety.

"It _is_ wet," He cautioned. Fionna groaned to herself, silently cursing the fact that he was, indeed, a prince.

The rain was heavy on Fionna's head as she climbed the ladder to the roof. Cake was tucked away under her hood and Gumball clung onto her back like a baby koala. They both depended greatly on Fionna not to let the rain come close to them. Gumball had an umbrella so he wasn't the one getting the worst of it, yet he still mumbled complaints. Even before she reached the top she knew who it was by the hushed hums of a bass guitar. She gasped upon actually seeing him. The rain flowed through his black hair like a river of tar. His clothes were soaked but he didn't seem to care. He just continued to strum his four stringed ax. She smiled. Gumball, however, did not.

"Oh, it's just _him_…" Marshall slowly opened one eye. It stared right at Fionna.

"Oh, hey Fionna," the vampire king growled.

"Marshall Lee!" She beamed. Gumball cleared his throat. Marshall smirked.

"Oh, forgive me! Hello, you're Majesty!" Marshall boasted, his words oozing sarcasm. He proceeded to bow quite overdramatically. He held up one of Gumballs crème puffs and sucked the reddish pink hue out of it. Gumball looked unimpressed.

"Fionna, take me back inside."

"_What_? Is he kidding?" Mashall threw his discolored pastry in Gumballs face. He gasped, utterly disgusted.

"Oh, honestly! I'm going in," Gumball angrily climbed back down the ladder, "Come join me when you want more polite company." Fionna felt bad leaving him alone like that, but she was rather tired of all the fluff and hugs she had been receiving today.

"Be careful," She called down right in time for Gumball to slip. She flinched, "You got it." Marshall rolled his eyes.

"What a wad." Fionna giggled and blushed.

"Gum wad," she teased. Cake emerged from under her hat and gasped.

"Fionna!" she scolded. Marshall just laughed.

"Let's ditch him," he exclaimed nonchalantly, playing a lick on his bass. Fionna looked away doubtfully. Marshall leaned in close to Fionna's face.

"LSP's throwing a party in the woods," He pulled away and transformed into his demon form, "It's gonna be freakin' nasty." Marshalls demon voice was a deep, raspy growl. Fionna actually thought it was pretty sexy.

"Uhh-," He interrupted her, holding out his demon hand. "I know you're going to say yes to me so let's just go." Fionna grabbed his hand, shrieking in delight as he soared into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Even before the landed the heard the music and chaos of the party. Candy citizens were dancing, Tree Trunks and the Pig were in the middle of playing the knife game (with a spoon), Lumpy Space Prince was grinding up on Cinnamon Bun, and a couple of people were beating each other senseless.

"This looks fun," Marshall, who was back in the vampire form, said with a smile, "Come on." He said grabbing Fionna's hand and pulling her towards the stage.

"You guys! Marshall Lee's gonna play a song, you guys!" LSP shrieked excitedly. Candy people gathered around the stage, cheering in anticipation. Marshall looked calm as ever.

"Follow my lead," He whispered to Fionna. He proceeded to strike random poses. Fionna copied. Arms up, turn around, face down, shake butt.

"Hey!" Fionna teased, pushing him. Marshall began to sing. Fionna and Cake hummed in the background.

_Good Little Girl~ _

_Always picking a fight with me~ _

_You know that I'm bad~ _

_But you're spending the night with me~ _

_What do you want from my world~ _

_You're a Good Little Girl~ _

Marshall set down his bass and took Cakes by the paws, leading her in a dance. Cake pulled off Fionna's hat, exposing her long, blond locks. Now it was her turn. The candy people whistled.

_Bad Little Boy~ _

_That's what you're acting like~ _

_I really don't buy~ _

_That you're that kind of guy~ _

_And if you are~ _

_Why do you want to hang out with me~ _

Fionna looked over at Marshall. He had Cake dipped over. His fangs retracted, staring hungrily at her throat. She snatched Cake out of his arms. He only laughed.

_Don't you know I'm a villain? _

_Every night I'm out killin' _

_Sendin' everyone runnin' like children _

_I know why you're mad at me_

_ I've got demon eyes_

_ And there looking right through you're anatomy _

_Into your deepest fears_

_ Baby I'm not from here_

_ I'm from the Nightospere _

_So you're clear _

_You're transparent _

_You've got a thing for me girl _

_It's apparent _

"Oh, oh!" Cake marched towards the front of the stage, pushing Marshall out of the way. "I gotta hot potato! And I got two hot tomatoes! Will they make a good sauce? Maybe!" Cake's solo included a lot a butt shaking, Fionna just turned to Marshall.

"You're not so bad, you know?" She concerned. She tried to stay confident, but the extreme high difference between them made it rather difficult. Marshall smirked.

"Not so bad?" He repeated, "I'm the son of a demon and the Vampire King. It's not really something I need to try at. You, on the other hand…" Cake began to sing louder, completely oblivious that they were trying to have a serious conversation. Fionna scrunched up her nose in frustration.

"I'm not trying to be bad," She shook her head and smiled, "I'm hanging out with you because you're my friend." Marshall pulled out a crème puff and smiled.

"What, like him?"

"_No_! Different!" She came at him but he dodged her, causing her to fall to the floor. "Hey!" She called, smirking. She attempted to trip him but he only floated into the air, mocking her.

"Oh, no!" He called back sarcastically, laughing. She scrambled to her feet and elbowed him in the gut. He kicked her in the face, pushing her back several feet. Cake finally stopped singing and stepped between them.

"Hey, break it up you two!" She called, arms held strait out to the sides. Marshall stood and shoved Cake into the bushes.

"Out of my way kitty," He hissed nonchalantly. Fionna gasped.

"Hey!" She ran towards her sister.

"Oh come on!" Marshall shrugged, "That was funny." Fionna pushed the bushes to the side, exposing a disillusioned Cake.

"Cake! You okay?" She picked her up, cradling her in her arms. Cake mumbled a yes. "Come on, let's get out of here." Marshall called after her but Fionna had already taken off into the woods.

"Come on. Where you going? What's the deal? You're missing the party," Marshall was just a step behind her.

"Look, I don't care if you're being a jerk to me, but _nobody_ messes with Cake," Fionna remarked sternly. Her 'playing-hard-to-get' was really turning Marshall on, but he knew how to get to her even more. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh, really? Well what if I just take her right now? You know?" Marshall stole Cake from Fionna's arms. Fionna eyes were as large are gumballs.

"What?!" She gasped. Marshall shot her an evil glare and laughed.

"Unexpected!" He shouted flying off.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: What do you guy's think? I know it's not that original but I had the idea and I had the free time so hey why not. Okay so I literally though of this just now and I needed to share it. Maybe Ice King writes all of these fanfictions and has all of these obsessions with genderbent Finn and Jake because he has secret feelings for them but hasn't come to terms with his homosexuality because it's not really acceptable in Ooo. He also tries to cover it up by kidnapping a bunch of princesses! Boom. Did I just blow your face off? Anywhore leave a review. Glob.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Marshall!" Fionna shouted running after him, "Cake!" Marshall stood upon an ancient mausoleum. Cake struggled but the Vampire King held firm.

"You want your Cake back? Come. And. GET HER!" Marshall shouted, thrusting a flexed hand towards the sky. Lightning crackled and skeletons erupted from the gravestones surrounding Fionna. Marshall's face went from a slightly sadistic smirk to a down right evil glare.

_Did you think I was lying? _

_I said I'm evil without even trying _

_Already dead so I'm not scared of dying _

_Drinking the red from your heart in one sitting _

Fionna punch the head of a skeleton clean off. She stole his sword and proceeded to the army of skeletons.

_You think you've got me picked? _

_You must be kidding _

_I raise the dead up _

_And they do my bidding _

_Girl I'm a thousand years old _

_I'm a riddle _

_I'm a Bad Little Boy _

_Yes I'm bad but not little _

Cake glared at Marshall. "Boy what are you thinkin'?" She began to stretch out of her capturers arms. Marshall laughed and transformed into his demon form to restrain her. "Fionna!"

"Cake!" Fionna called running towards her. Cake stretched her arms towards her.

"Grab on to my little paws!" She did. She pulled Cake away from Marshall like a game of tug-of-war. Fionna was winning. She pulled Marshall off of the mausoleum and on to a bed of spears. He shrieked.

"Marshall?" Fionna panicked. Marshall was back in his human form, a spear impaling his right side. His breathing was uneasy.

"Oh this is bad guys," He choked out between gasps, "This is really bad." This sun was beginning to rise in the east, burning the Vampire Kings cheek.

"Marshall!" Fionna cried. Cake shielded the light from his crumpled figure. She knelt down beside him, careful not to touch or hurt him. "Come on, you gotta be okay," She trailed off, staring at his pink-red wound. Marshall let out a laugh.

"I think this is it for me Fionna. So why don't you just admit it," Marshall smiled, eyes closed, "_you're in love with me_." Fionna gasped and looked away.

"I-I get that you flirt with me all the time and its funny or whatever, but you're doing that now?" Fionna raised her voice, tears filled her eyes, "What are you trying to do to my head? You think I've got some little crush on you?! Well for however long we have left, for once drop it you freak!" Fionna was crying now, Marshall's eyes were the size of moons. He sat up abruptly, pulling the spear from his chest.

"Faking it. Faking it! Okay, my shirt is, like, filled with crème puffs," He pulled oven his plaid button up, exposing several squished pastries.

"Oh thank goodness," Cake gasped. For once, Marshall felt small compared to Fiona, like she had defeated him.

"Glob Fionna," He muttered, pushing his bangs out of his face, "You're, like, the realist person I've ever met." Fionna stared at him for a moment… then punched him in the face. "Ah! My cheek meat!" Fionna laughed hysterically, still teary eyed. "Fionna? FIONNA!" She continued to beat him senseless.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter does contain a little bit of OOCness for Marshall Lee. It's just a warning, but I think that it totally works.**

"I don't want you hanging around him for a while," Cake stated firmly, nestling herself deeper into her dresser bed. Fionna tucked the blankets under her sister. When they got back to their tree house, Prince Gumball was gone and Fionna felt awful. Neither her nor Cake had slept that night so it was strait to bed for them.

"I know you don't," She smiled sympathetically. After what Marshall did, Fionna doubted she could see him for a while without having a strong desire to apply her fist to his face, "Now get some rest." Cake opened one eye.

"I think you're the one who needs rest," She glared at Fionna who was making her way down the ladder.

"I'm not tired," Cake shot her a warning glare that silently said 'You better not be going to see Marshall Lee.' "Don't worry, I'm just going to go apologize to PG," the human girl assured with a smile, "No funny stuff." Cake relaxed and started to snore.

Fionna made her way towards the Candy Kingdom, a path she knew very well. It was early morning and the sun was just barely grazing the hill sides. It was peaceful. She veered into the woods. Fionna was worried about Gumball but Marshall carelessly invaded the majority of her thoughts. _That's so like him, _thought Fionna, _he just comes in and takes whatever he wants. _She was still fuming from this morning. _But at least he's okay…_ Fionna found herself smiling, blushing too. What was it about Marshall that just made her insides melt? Was it the bass? Her mind traveled back to last night.

_Marshall strummed his bass quietly, the notes at a pianissimo hum. The sounds flowed through her body like the rain flowed through his hair._

Was it his laugh?

_Marshall pushed her away playfully, chuckling when she tried to push back._

She could almost audibly hear his laughter in the back of her mind. Wait… she _could_ hear his laughter. Fionna turned around, coming face to face with a smirking Marshall Lee.

"Hey girl," He said nonchalantly, catching her fist before it could reach his face.

"Marshall!" She shouted, kicking at his shin with enough force to knock her off her feet when he graciously slipped out of the way. Marshall laughed, catching her before she hit the ground.

"You really can't win," he smirked, getting rather close to her ear, "Can you?" Fionna oozed fury.

"Marshall!" She repeated, attempting to break free from her cage of pale grey arms. Marshall faked innocence.

"What," Marshall leaned his face closer to hers, "You still mad?" Fionna snarled and bit his hand, rousing a yelp from her captor.

"Glob Fionna, what's your deal?" Marshall rubbed at the bite mark. Fionna screamed and punched the tree behind her. Multiple times. Marshall grabbed her fists. "You done?"

Her breathing was heavy. "Yeah," she sighed. He lowered her fists, still holding her small ones underneath his large ones. He looked away awkwardly.

"Do you," He says slowly, hesitating, "wanna talk…?" Marshall asked lamely. Fionna's jaw dropped.

"Talk? Talk?!" Fionna huffed, becoming angry once again, "What is there to talk about, Marshall Lee? What? You played a sick prank that probably jacked up my brain for life! What is there to talk about?" Marshall looked hurt and angry all at the same time.

"What do you want me to say?! It always worked on Ashley," Fionna want back to punching the tree, Marshall grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her in a full nelson, "Okay that was probably the wrong thing to say… Look it was a harmless prank that you obviously overreacted too. Now can we just move on?!" He voice got dangerously quiet, "I miss you…" Fionna tried to hide her blush behind a wall of false confidence and sarcasm.

"You just saw me this morning," she scoffed. Marshall stared at the ground awkwardly. _He looks… vulnerable _Fionna thought to herself.

"Yeah I know, but honestly, the way you ran off like that, I didn't know if you'd ever want to see me again," Marshall looked even more intensely at the dirt under his feet. _Vulnerability _Fionna noticed again. That was a trait very uncharacteristic to him.

"Marshall," Fionna said, hesitantly closing the gap between them with a hug, "No matter how dumb your being, I'll never stop…" She stopped herself from saying it, "… wanting to be your friend." Marshall melted into the hug, which lasted probably a little longer that Fionna was comfortable with. "But I did not overreact!" She pulled away abruptly, pulling an almost inaudible whimper from the vampire king. He shook his head and smiled, "Well there's only one way to settle this then," He said, crouching into a defensive position, "I want you to fight me." Fionna looked shell shocked, but at the same time, tempted.

"No-no, I…" She was interrupted by Marshall Sweeper kicking her legs out from under her. That was enough to convince her that this fight was needed. With a battle cry, Fionna swung her fist towards his face, instead of dodging it, he let her hit him. Again, and again, and again. That was until she go tired and sat on a nearby log.

"You could have hit back, you know," she said as Marshall sat down beside her. The bruises she left on him were already dulling due to vampire's quick healing quality.

"Yeah, I know," Marshall sighed, "But I think I already did a number on you." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, revealing a small bruise on her cheekbone. She must have gotten that in the skeleton battle last night.

"That's nothing Mashall…" her sentence was cut off by Marshalls lips on her minor injury.

Then they were upon her lips.

It took Fionna a few seconds before she melted into the kiss, feeling a relief that no petty fight could bring.

They sat there for a few minutes longer, completely oblivious to the crying Prince Gumball hiding behind a tree.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh how... intriguing," Ice Queen sneered, petting the penguin that was asleep in her lap. She watched her ice-crystal ball intently as Marshall Lee kissed Fionna, but that's not what she really noticed. Her sights were set on a certain Prince, hiding out of sight, tears staining his pink face, "So Prince Gumball has had his heart broken by the tom-boy, eh? This is my chance!" She shrieked, standing up so quickly that her sleeping penguin toppled to the floor with a honk of protest. She flew over to her closet and rummaged through it. After a little magical makeover, Ice Queen was ready. She soared out the window and towards her prince.

Gumball made his way back to his castle. He stared at the ground without propose, kicking rocks along the path. He had stopped crying, but he still had an empty pit in his stomach. He only wish to lie down for a moment and hopefully, when he awoke, Fionna would still be his. That's when he heard a cry. His ears perked up as he observed his surroundings.

"Help!" I light voice cried. He looked to his right at a thin female, struggling against the pull of Red Vines. He rushed over to her.

"Hold on, be careful," Gumball said, lightly pulling the vines away from her legs, "They are usually very friendly." The prince patted the Red Vine on its end, like a tame Venus fly trap. The young girl stood and faced him. She looked about Fionna's age, maybe a little older. She was very thin, but nicely shaped. Her skin was the color of the sky and her hair was a blinding white, spun into a loose, long braid draped over her shoulder. Her eyes and lips were a deep indigo, as was her dress, which was short, flowing and slightly torn.

"Ice Queen?" Gumball questioned, uncertainly. A look of confusion painted her face. She shook her head.

"No, I don't know any Ice Queen. My name is Spear Mint, I've been walking for days, my home, Winter Green, was over-run by fire wolves," Spear Mint began to cry, "I'm the only one left." Gumball stepped towards her in empathy.

"Oh no," Gumball said, taking her shoulders and leading her onto his path, "Come with me, you can stay in the Candy Kingdom, you can even live in the castle until you get back on your feet."

"T-thank you," She sobbed. Each tear that fell crystallized after it left her eye, she quickly grabbed them and disposed of the icy drops. _My plan is going perfectly_ Spear Mint thought to herself as Prince Gumball talked of candy people and castles and several other things that she didn't hear. All she could hear was the beating of her own cold heart as his hands rested upon her shoulders.


End file.
